Color contrast enhancing lenses are made from putting different glass lenses together by using glue. Different lenses have different function and component. Thus the combined lenses can enhance color contrast, block ultra violet, and reduce reflection and blue light. In the current technology field there are many similar color contrast enhancing lenses. Most of them can block ultraviolet and reduce some strong light. But when coming to enhancing color contrast, since the component compounds are different, they do not have the ability to absorb the blue and yellow wavelength in the spectrum. Thus while there is no improvement in distinguishing red and green, it is also possible to hurt the retina because of the blue light exposure. Besides, the lens of similar type does not have good ultraviolet blocking. Thus the users' eyes are not effectively protected.